


Christmas Time To Me

by ramp_it_up



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramp_it_up/pseuds/ramp_it_up
Summary: This is a Christmas fic from my 10 Days of Christmas series on Tumblr. Enjoy!
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, lin manuel
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Time To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cursing, suggestive language, talk of SMUT (but not really?), so 18+ pregnancy, marriage, family pressures, anxiety, travel, brunching.

It was 6 am. 

Lin came into the guest room, previously your childhood bedroom, and slipped into bed with you. 

You were still sleepy, so you forgot to be mad at him. His hands were everywhere, so you arched your back and enjoyed the sensations that Lin was giving you.

His hands were under your tank, pulling at your nipples, making them seem to vibrate into their hardness.

He flicked one, then the other, sending a delicious ripple of pain/pleasure up from your core. His mouth was on your neck.

"Baby, mmmmm. Feels good. I want you to f...." 

You turned around to look at his mouth and leaned in for a kiss. 

You looked up into Lin's eyes. Then you remembered where you were and where Lin was about to go.

You pulled back from the kiss with a frown. You then scooted out of his arms to the other side of the bed.

“Babe, are you still mad? You shouldn’t get yourself upset.” 

You looked up into his worried eyes. You felt bad, then, still ticked off.

“Why do men always say shit like that to pregnant women? Being pregnant itself is a constant state of being upset and it’s been happening since the dawn of time. I got this.” 

Lin blinked at the acrimony coming from you.

“Alrighty then.”

“I just mean… I just don’t want you to be upset ever, whether pregnant or not. I love you more than anything.”

You knew that was true. But you weren't feeling that truth right now.

"I know. It was just... it’s Christmas, Lin." 

He tentatively reached over and rubbed your arm. When you allowed it, he relaxed a little.

“But we knew this would happen when you planned on coming down to see your folks last minute, hun. You knew I had commitments, hun. You were fine, happy with it even…”

“Last minute!? I should get to see my family at Christmas too, Lin…” 

You were about to rehash a tired conversation when the reality of Lin leaving you at your parents’ house just days before Christmas hit you hard.

“Thank you for coming with me to my parent’s house, Lin. It means a lot, but....”

“There No question, my Love. We’re married now, and expecting.” 

He pulled you to him and put his hand on your tiny baby bump. 

You were almost just at three months along, but you swore you were beginning to feel the baby move. 

Lin was so full of pride at his little family. And he liked his new, larger family, although he knew they could stress you out. 

“I hate to leave you, I know how your family can stress you out. But we will celebrate when you get back to the city Christmas night.”

You felt all of the emotions. And you would never admit to Lin that it could be hormones.

“But why do you have to go? It doesn’t feel like Christmas time without you...” 

The way you were looking up at him made him weak.

“We talked about this, Baby. I’m guest hosting the morning show this week, and the special Guest Patron at The Nutcracker on Christmas Eve.”

You thought about that and hated to miss those things, especially the ballet, but when you found out you were pregnant, you wanted your family around you.

So you’d book the tickets before talking to Lin. 

That caused a bit of a stir then, but he came along and stayed as long as he could, charming your skeptical family along the way.

You enjoyed the three days he got to spend there, feeling full of love.

They were giving you the sideye at your wedding, having expected you to come home and marry someone from your hometown.

This white latino man, no matter how famous or brilliant, would be suspect.

But Lin had won them over, to the point of you thinking they liked him more than you. Or maybe that was your emotions.

"I'm not leaving you like this. I’ll cancel." Lin got out his phone.

You just sighed.

"No. Lin. I'm a big girl. I have to learn how to deal with this on my own. You had commitments." 

You were desperately trying not to cry.

Lin looked at you and saw your stubbornness shining through your eyes. 

"You sure you okay?" He felt kinda sad that you said that didn't want him to stay.

"I'll be good." You got up and put your robe on. You wanted him to hold you through it, but you had to be strong.

"You finished packing? You got everything you need?"

Lin stood up, too.

"Yeah. Everything but you." You couldn't look in his eyes too long, or the numbness you were trying to hold would wash away with your tears.

Lin picked up his suitcase. You followed him out to the living room and watched as he went to the door.

You saw the Uber pull up outside. Lin took your hand and pulled you close. 

" I love you."

"I love you too, Lin."

Lin leaned down and planted a tender kiss on your lips.

"Bye, have a good trip."

"Bye. See you soon." Then he turned and left. His heart seemed twisted up in his chest. This didn’t feel right. 

But when he looked back, you had already closed the door.

********************

After a good cry, you fixed yourself some food, even though you didn't feel like eating. You had to take care of yourself for the baby.

Your mom came in the kitchen soon after you started eating your oatmeal.

“Lin-Manuel gone?”

“Yeah.” You looked down into your oatmeal bowl. You didn’t want to hear your mom’s platitudes on why you shouldn’t have gotten with him.

“You should have gone with him.” You snapped your head up, surprised. Your mom was the one saying that you hadn’t been home in over a year.

“I know… but I see why you fell for him. And I couldn’t wish a better man for you. You should be where your heart is for Christmas. And clearly that handsome devil is your heart.”

You could not believe your mother, who cried throughout your wedding. And not the good kind of tears.

“You know, something that always drove me crazy about you, and I have to admit, it made me jealous, but I always admired, was the fight in you.

Are you going to fight for your family? The one that you are starting with Lin?”

********************

That day, you puttered around the house decorating with your mom and thinking.

The next day, you had brunch with your girls, all excited to see you again.

“We saw Lin on the show this morning. He looked GOOD girl. Why didn’t you go back with him?” 

Laney asked and you were sick of the question, because you were asking yourself the same thing all day.

I don’t know. I’m an idiot, apparently?

"What is Lin doing right now?" Tai was curious.

"I do not know. He's all the way in NYC. The last time he texted me, he told me he was getting some take out. I'm gonna let that man live..." 

You tried to play it off.

"Ummmhmmm. And when was the last time he texted you?" 

Tai replied as your phone buzzed.

You blushed as you grabbed your phone. 

"Well, before this, 10 minutes ago." 

You looked down at your phone at a loop of Lin with his mouth coming near the camera.

I’m hungry. Put the phone in your panties.  
You smiled down at his foolishness.

You wanted to text him back, but you hadn't in a couple of hours. He'd kept texting you though.

"What...?" 

Laney was saying something to you but you weren’t paying attention.

"So you still mad at him?" Laney had the mama look down. Damn, these broads knew you too well.

"I don't know, Laney. I miss his stupid face! Ugh!" You smiled down at the pic again.

"So. What are you going to do about it?" Tai was issuing you a challenge.

"I'm going to fuck this creme brulee french toast up right now..." 

You deflected and dug into your food. 

And y’all continued with your girl's brunch, teasing and cutting up in the restaurant for two hours.

********************

Lin was so productive in New York. He woke up and texted you.

Good morning, beautiful. I miss the smell of the your hair as I wake up next to you. Makes my day happy. I'm sad this morning without it.   
He was rusty at good morning texts, since you had spent almost every morning together since you got together. 

But Lin was pulling out all the stops.

He made his way to the studio, sent you little secret messages, hoping you’d be watching, went home, finished up his next song for production, then went out to do a little shopping. 

Lin texted you about every 10 minutes. And when you texted him back, he responded in .045 seconds. 

You didn't text him back often though. You did send him a pic of you and the girls at brunch.

You were the most beautiful thing in the restaurant. 

Hey, Beautiful.  
Lin saw the thought bubbles after he sent it, then you didn't respond.

He felt like he was getting through, however. Lin grinned at the thought. He kept walking down 5th avenue, and headed into a baby boutique. He sent you a pic of a dope baby blue outfit. He had to buy it.

Baby boy's first gear. I know we're going to have little badass boy. His first Christmas present. From Daddy. I'm glad you're my baby moms. You're going to be great.  
********************

You were through when Lin sent you the pic of the baby outfit. You were so tired of being stubborn.

You closed your eyes and picked up your phone.

********************

Lin was getting worried. It was 10 o'clock and you still hadn't texted him back. He decided to go for a walk to calm down before calling your family to check on you. 

He put on his favorite beanie and jacket and went downstairs. He stepped outside and paused as he decided which direction to walk. New York was so beautiful at night.

His phone buzzed. It was you,

Hey big head, wyd?  
He smiled at the text, breathing a sigh of relief.

I'm actually about to go for a walk. Wyd? What have you been up to?  
Oops, wrong text thread, I was texting my side dude.  
Lin laughed, then frowned. Surely, you weren’t serious.

Say what now?  
He was getting agitated at your slow responses. 

I thought I told you to throw that beanie away. Looks like you been rolling around in lint and leaves. SMH.  
Lin’s head snapped up and looked around. There, about 20 feet away on the sidewalk, was his angel. You looked so beautiful

He ran over to you and grabbed you up, spinning you around. Then he put you down.

"Sorry, I know you get sick." 

He couldn't stop grinning down at you. You were really there.

"Actually, that's going away. Going into the 2nd trimester." 

You were smiling back up at him.

You stood on the manhattan street; the doorman watching you grin at each other as the sidewalk traffic swirled around you.

A children’s choir was caroling. It finally felt like Christmas.

"I came to tell you about yourself, Lin-Manuel Miranda."

Lin’s heart did a flip. You were fighting for him. He bit his lip.

"Okay. But first, let's go for a walk?"

You put your hand in his, thrilling at your spark.

"Bet. I'm hungry anyway. Can we find some late night grub?" 

"Girl, you know you can find anything in New York. Let's go feed you and baby boy." 

He put his hand on your stomach and leaned down to kiss you.

"Let's go."

You smiled up at your husband, grateful to be in the same space with him and going in the same direction.


End file.
